1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a reclining device of a seat, and more particularly to a power reclining device which is designed to adjust an angular position of a seatback relative to a seat cushion by the power of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various power reclining devices have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are of a type which comprises a pivoting mechanism for pivoting a seatback relative to a seat cushion, an electric motor unit for powering the pivoting mechanism and a reduction gear mechanism for controlling the operation speed of the pivoting mechanism. In this type, the electric motor unit has an output gear which is brought into engagement with an input gear of the reduction gear mechanism upon assembly of the reclining device. That is, after achieving a precise positioning of the motor unit relative to the reduction gear mechanism which has been assembled in the pivoting mechanism, the motor unit is secured to a given portion of the pivoting mechanism by means of some bolts.
However, due to the inherency in construction, the work for properly positioning the motor unit before bolting the same to the given portion is difficult or at least troublesome. In fact, if the proper positioning fails, smooth bolt insertion to the corresponding bolts holes is not achieved. Thus, hitherto, the work for properly positioning the motor unit has required a skilled manual laborer.